


Lost and Found. - A Drabble.

by Rose_Milburn



Series: Vorkosigan Saga Drabbles [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Vorkosigan Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: Aral Vorkosigan has too much work to do, trying to clean up the Escobar mess.





	Lost and Found. - A Drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO HOO Celebrating 10,000 hits
> 
> All characters, of course, belong to Lois McMaster Bujold.

“Admiral, sir, there’s a new signal just in, from Escobar.”

Aral Vorkosigan sighed as he held out his hand for the flimsy. It was just one damn thing after another. As if he didn’t have enough to worry about.

“What the hell do they want _now?_ ”

He read the message, then read it again. Somewhere in his mind he saw that his hand had started to shake. _Aristede_. Aristede Vorkalloner. They had found him.

Sick horror clutched at him, until common sense kicked in.

Aristede had been on the _General Vorkraft_.

  
  


There was no way they’d ever find Serg Vorbarra.


End file.
